The Music Games
by RhythmicRavenclaw220
Summary: After the rebellion, everyone thinks the threat of the Hunger Games is over. And they are. But then a new horror arises, and things slowly return to the way they were before the 74th Hunger Games. This is the story of the Music Games.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so it's probably really bad. I know that! I am not a great writer, I just thought this would be fun. And I know it's short, but I ran out of ideas.**

Prologue

*Many years after the rebellion; in the Capitol*

A group of Panem's most prestigious musicians gathers for a meeting with the  
president of Panem - President Coriolanus Snow's granddaughter Victoria. They  
whisper to each other as they wait for their president.

"Hello, my friends." The musicians turn their attention to President Victoria as she  
enters the room. "What brings you here today?"

It is several moments before anyone speaks. Then one musician, the cellist, boldly decides to  
stand up.

"We've been talking, and we decided that we're tired of  
always being the ones to provide music. We want to watch other musicians," she  
whines.

Victoria Snow sighs to herself. She had been worried this  
would happen, and had prepared an idea.

"Time to start the Music  
Games," she whispers so quietly the musicians can't hear it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*47 years later*

"Isabelle! Time to get ready for  
the reaping!" Thirteen year old Isabelle Thompson's sister Danielle called to  
her from the upper floor of their home in District 5. Danielle was 19 and had  
been taking care of her sister after their parents died two years ago.

Isabelle sighed as she carefully put Danielle's violin back in  
its case. Every child in Panem was required to learn an instrument at the age of  
6, and Isabelle had studied piano ever since then. But she just couldn't do it.  
She had been teaching herself how to play her sister's violin for a little over  
a month. She loved the sound the bow made as she dragged it over the strings;  
and the feel of them under her fingers. She was learning quite fast, and felt  
she might actually stand a chance now if she was reaped for the Music Games.

The Music Games were an annual music competition that pitted 24  
of Panem's young musicians against each other. The reapings were set up the same  
way as the Hunger Games in previous years. The tributes were each locked in a  
room with only their instrument. Each morning, the gamemakers sent the sheet  
music for a piece to each competitor. They were given the day to learn it and  
then performed. After each day, they were split into three groups based on their  
musical performance. The best group received food and water for the next day,  
the second received just water, and the last received nothing. The last living  
tribute was crowned victor. Victors toured the districts, performing for the  
citizens. This would be Isabelle's second reaping. As she was 13, her name would  
be entered twice. She probably wouldn't be chosen, but she was still nervous.

* * *

As Isabelle tried to find a  
spot in the crowd, she watched the District 5 escort, Viper Slytherstein, take  
the stage. Viper was a middle-aged woman genetically altered to look as her name  
suggested.

"Ladies first!" Viper called out as she always did.  
She walked over to the reaping balls, high heels clicking on the stage.

Viper Slytherstein reached into the reaping ball containing the  
girls' entries. Isabelle was not too worried; her name was only in there twice.  
Odds were against her being chosen. A hush fell over the crowd as the District 5  
escort pulled out a name and prepared to read it. She cleared her throat.

"Isabelle Thompson."

* * *

Isabelle stared at the  
stage in shock. _There must be some mistake_, she thought to herself Her name  
was only in the reaping twice out of thousands! Someone behind her gave her a  
push towards the stage. It was this push that brought Isabelle back to reality  
and she started walking to Viper Slytherstein.

"Well, hello  
Isabelle!" The District 5 escort welcomed her onto the stage. "What is your  
instrument?"

"Um..." Isabelle did not know what to say. Should she  
choose violin or piano? She had only studied violin for a month, but it came  
naturally - unlike piano. "Violin, I guess."_ I hope I don't regret _  
_this..._

* * *

2 hours later, Isabelle -  
along with Viper Slytherstein and the boy tribute Joseph Meiber - was whizzing  
along on on a train to the Capitol. The speaker in her room buzzed.

"5 minutes until dinner!" Viper's voice rang through Isabelle's room. She  
sighed. She had forgotten that they were eating dinner that night with the rest  
of the District 5 team. This would be their first meeting with their mentors.

"Coming," she muttered back.

* * *

Fifteen  
minutes later, Isabelle was sitting at the dinner table with Viper, Joseph, and  
her mentor whom she had just met, Edward Clearway. For a long minute, no one  
spoke. Isabelle decided to break the silence.

"So, what's our  
strategy going to be?" This question was directed at Edward, with hopes that he

had a plan. No response. "We do have a strategy, right?"

Edward  
looked nervous. "Well, I figured I would let guys help with that..."

_Great,_ Isabelle thought to herself. _My mentor is incompetent and my _  
_district partner's an idiot. Oh yeah, and I have no experience with my chosen _  
_instrument. I'll be dead in a day!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isabelle sighed. She had really been hoping to get some sleep, but that obviously was not going to happen tonight. It was after midnight and she and Joseph were still discussing strategy with Edward. It turned out Joseph also played violin and they could strategize and practice together, but so far their strategy discussions were unsuccessful. Edward had suggested practicing well known pieces do they were prepared for what they would probably get, but Joseph had pointed out that the gamemakers probably guessed people would try that strategy and planned accordingly. He had proposed the exact opposite, saying that the gamemakers would probably choose pieces that were practically unknown so the tributes had little or no experience playing them, but Isabelle had pointed out that they had probably planned for that too. Now Edward and Joseph were looking at her expectantly and she realized they wanted to hear her ideas.

"Ummm..." Isabelle muttered, unsure of what might work. Then she realized, they had no way of figuring out what pieces the gamemakers would give them, so practicing specific pieces wouldn't work. So why not work on what wouldn't change - basic technique? It was the best idea any of them had come up with all night, at least. "What if we work on technique?" As Isabelle explained her idea, she could see admiration in Joseph's eyes. She squirmed uncomfortably. She didn't like the way he was looking at her - like she was a prize to be won.

Edward, at least, seemed to genuinely like her idea. "That's actually a really good idea. Then, no matter what you have to play, you can play it with style. That will definitely help you," he replied enthusiastically. "But you will still have to make sure you practice each piece you receive often; excessively, even," he went on, ignoring the tired looks on his trainees' faces. "Of course, don't ignore eating and drinking if you have supplies. But your performance will be just as important as vital nutrients once the games start. If you are not at your musical best, you'll die. It's that simple."

Isabelle and Joseph just stared at their mentor. It was early morning - two, maybe three, o'clock - and they were too tired to comprehend anything Edward was saying. He seemed to realize this and told them to get to bed, planning to continue the discussion at breakfast.

* * *

"Up! Now! Big day today! You get to start practicing!" Isabelle Thompson woke up to the sound of Viper Slytherstein trilling a greeting outside her door. She grumbled to herself and looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning. That meant she only got three hours of sleep last night. No wonder she was so tired! She managed to pull herself out of bed and was getting dressed when she saw the note on the bedside table.

_Isabelle-_

_We are going to try your strategy out today during our training session after breakfast, which you missed. Grab a bite to eat and meet us in the practice room. _

_Thanks,_

_Edward_

Isabelle stared at the small piece of paper in shock. She had missed breakfast? What time did they eat - 2 A.M.? It was onlyseven o'clock! Oh well, she thought. Too late to dwell on it now. She decided to skip breakfast altogether and go straight to training. Automatically, she looked for violin and had a momentary panic attack when she couldn't find it. Then she remembered that they would be using 'Capitol-approved' instruments. She headed to the room where she could hear someone playing the violin - albeit badly - and someone else critiquing them, assuming that was the practice room.

* * *

"Isabelle, why don't you play something for us now?" Isabelle looked up from her sketchpad when Edward spoke to her. She had effectively tuned out Joseph during his turn, and consequently had no idea how good - or bad - he was. She picked out a violin from the rack on the wall and went to stand in front of the others. She decided to play her favorite song, the first one Danielle had played for her as a child. This was the first piece Isabelle learned on the violin, and gave her a chance to show some of her better technique. As she began to play, she forgot who she was and lost herself in the music. She could feel herself relax as her fingers flew over the strings.

When Isabelle was done playing, she was brought back from her daydream by the thunderous applause coming from the other people in the room. This shocked her, no one had ever said she was a good violinist before. She had thought she was horrible, but now... Now Isabelle actually stood a chance in the music games.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Isabelle Thompson stood in the training center with the 23 other tributes. This was the same training center used for the Hunger Games, but it was remodeled into a music hall. There were racks of a huge variety of instruments, each one holding an enormous array of sizes and a slight variation of sounds. The head musician was finishing up her speech on how training would work. They would have three days to practice as a group and then would each perform individually for the gamemakers, who wanted to get a feel for everyone's strengths and weaknesses. The head musicians next words transported Isabelle back from her daydream.

"So, there is a special twist this year for you guys," she was saying. That couldn't be good. Isabelle was suddenly worried again. "Once we get down to the final sixteen, each day you will also be assigned a specific technique you will have to work into your piece. Once we are at the final eight, whoever comes in last for the day will face a special challenge." Isabelle stared at the head musician in shock. A special challenge? That sounded bad... At least her technical focus would come in handy...

* * *

"That sounded really good." Isabelle was brought back to reality by a compliment on her playing. Apparently the boy from 7 had been watching her practice. She had been so lost in the music she didn't even notice. "I'm Justin, by the way."

"Um, thanks. And I'm Isabelle."

He flashed her a smile. "I know. You're all anyone can talk about, with the whole 'I've-only-been-playing-violin-for-a-month-and-I'm-already-a-prodigy' thing."

Isabelle felt her cheeks grow hot. No boy had ever made her feel like this before...But what was the point? At least one of them, although more likely both, would be dead in a couple weeks. Romance would be a waste, yet she definitely felt something for Justin.

"I... I'm not a prodigy," Isabelle stammered. What was happening to her?! She had never stammered before, ever!

Justin smirked. "Have you ever heard yourself play? I just did, and you are definitely a prodigy."

"Do you really think so?" Isabelle managed to get out despite her shock. Not only was this total stranger not criticizing her playing, he thought she was a prodigy. "No one has ever complimented my performance before."

Now it was Justin's turn to be shocked. "You play like an angel, and no one has ever said so? I find that hard to believe, especially such a beautiful girl like yourself."

Isabelle blushed furiously again. No doubt about, she was falling in love. A doomed one, no less.

* * *

It was dinnertime for the District 5 team, but the meal was the last thing on Isabelle's mind. She still couldn't believe that Justin thought she was a prodigy. And he called her beautiful. She sighed dreamily. This caught Edward's attention.

"So, what were you and the District 7 boy talking about today?" he asked casually.

Isabelle blushed. She had been doing a lot of that lately. "Oh, nothing much. Family, music, the Games... You know, typical stuff."

The way Isabelle acted as if this was no big deal clued Edward in that there was nothing typical going on between those two. At least, not for tributes from different districts. At least one of them was going to die, and he highly doubted it would be Isabelle.

* * *

Isabelle had discovered a mini paradise. The rooftop garden in the training center was a beautiful place. Her reverie was interrupted by footsteps behind her. She turned around to see who it was, and was surprised to see Justin.

"Hey," he said gently. He came and sat next to Isabelle and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Couldn't sleep, huh?" She nodded. "Me either. I couldn't stop thinking about you," he admitted. "I mean, our situation is impossible. I love you, but we're tributes from different districts. And I don't even know how you feel. We're doomed."

Isabelle stated at him in shock. He had just told her he loved her. Her heart was ecstatic, but her head knew better. "I feel the same way," she whispered. "And we won't have much time together, so let's enjoy it now." She snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Justin."


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I keep forgetting to put this at the end of my chapter, so I'm doing it now instead. I know so far I have updated frequently, but school starts in a couple weeks and it will be really crazy. I will not have a set schedule for updating, and will insteadjust update when I have a chapter readybentos may mean frequent updates, it may mean you have to wait a couple weeks. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is. And also, please leave a review! This story has over a hundred hits, and one review. One. I don't mind criticism, I just want to know what you think. Reviews make me write faster!:)


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After three days of training, the individual performances were today. Isabelle felt hers had gone quite well, considering she had only been playing violin for a month. She was getting worried though, would she stand a chance against people who had been playing all their lives? She sighed wearily as she picked at her lunch. After that, the rest of the tributes would have their performances. Tomorrow would be any other announcements, and the day after that, the games started.

"So, how did it go?" Edward came over and sat with Isabelle and Joseph. "You didn't screw up, right?"

Joseph laughed. "Of course I screwed up, I always do. But I'm sure Isabelle did perfectly."

Isabelle made a face. "I wish," she replied. "I played an F# in the key of A minor in my sight reading." She sighed, remembering her mistake.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Edward said encouragingly. "One wrong note now won't affect your time in the arena."

Isabelle wished she could believe him, but she knew the gamemakers were quite harsh and would be very strict about that wrong note. She sighed. No point worrying about what might happen, she decided.

* * *

Justin Panappali sat on the roof the training center, staring out at the Capitol. He was considering doing badly in the games so Isabelle would have a better chance. She definitely deserved it, and she made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time - love. His mother had died in childbirth, and his father believed it was Justin's fault. He had no family to return to, and Isabelle had her whole life in front of her. Yes, Justin was willing to give up his life for the girl he loved.

* * *

Isabelle set down her practice violin and decided to go up to the roof. She was too distracted to practice now, anyway. Her mind was on Justin. He was so kind to her, and she hoped that he would win. She didn't even bother to hope for herself.

* * *

A/N: So, in this chapter we got a little bit of Justin's background. I know it's really short but I really wanted to get a chapter up for you guys and that just seemed like a good place to end it. Next chapter will be longer, I promise And I'm sorry if it's not very good, I wrote that whole thing in 10 minutes of inspiration. Please please please review, I want to know what you guys think about it. Feedback helps me write faster! :D Seriously though, if no one else reviews I'll think you all hate it and I won't continue writing. I need feedback!


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Isabelle sat in the hovercraft that would take them to the arena, watching the overview video that was playing on the overhead screen. So far, she had learned that at the end of each day the video screen in each tribute's room, along with the cameras for those watching at home, would show any deaths first, and then the rankings from the days performance. Also, that there would be a delivery chute in each room where they would receive their music and rewards for high ranking performances. Tomorrow would be the first day of the Games. There would be an instrument that they got to pick out during training already located in their room for them. They would have no interactions with anyone during this time period, but could talk to their families through the cameras.

It was not until she finished watching the video that what was going to happen fully sunk in for Isabelle. She would truly be alone now, competing musically against people with much more experience for her. Yes, people said she played well, but she had been going quite a bit on instinct. Her life was at stake, and she had taught herself all of what she knew.

* * *

*Day 1*

Woosh! Sheet music came sliding down the chute in Isabelle's room early the next morning. She took it out and looked it over, it was nothing she had played before. Key of G major, 6/8 time. It wouldn't be too bad.

Isabelle got up and took out her violin. She decided to try this in sections...

Isabelle stared at the screen in her room. By now, all the performances should be finished and she was waiting to see the results from the day.

Suddenly, there was a buzz from the screen alerting her to the beginning of the results. Since there were no deaths today, it jumped right into rankings. Isabelle looked for her name...

_1st Place: Isabelle Thompson, District 5_

_2nd Place: Violet Picelias, District 7_

_3rd Place: Rosalie Thellick, District 10_

_4th Place: Mark Metick, District 2_

_5th Place: Kathleena Johnson, District 1_

_6th Place: Thomas Rommily, District 10_

_7th Place: James Turner, District 11_

_8th Place: Julianna Swanson, District 11_

_9th Place: Zane Carter, District 1_

_10th Place: Kaylisa Young, District 2_

_11th Place: Yanille Ackley, District 8_

_12th Place: Hector Shallone, District 4_

_13th Place: Glyde Mason, District 12_

_14th Place: Vernon Durkam, District 6_

_15th Place: Coral Reefe, District 9_

_16th Place: Marshall Benall, District 3_

_17th Place: Villeria Canell, District 12_

_18th Place: Marranda Thormm, District 3_

_19th Place: Maelissa Futhan, District 6_

_20th Place: Perell Calcu, District 9_

_21st Place: Skyra Felshone, District 4_

_22nd Place: Dorsyll Finn, District 8_

_23rd Place: Joseph Meiber, District 5_

_24th Place: Justin Pannapali, District 7_

Isabelle was shocked. She got first place! This was wonderful! But then she took a second look at the list, and her heart sank when she saw who was in last place.

* * *

Justin sat in his room and stared at the list that was currently displayed on the screen. He was ecstatic to see that Isabelle got first place; if anyone deserved to win, it was her. But he was even happier at where he saw his own name.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Please leave a review!


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Day 2*

Isabelle was startled awake by the sound of something much heavier than sheet music coming down her delivery chute. It was not until she opened the package containing not only music, but also food, that she remembered her victory yesterday. She was amazed at the feast that was now hers. This would last her a couple days, so she would be all set even if she did horribly the next couple days. This was perfect!

* * *

6 compartments over, Kaylisa Young was feeling lonely. The 16-year old had always been a social butterfly in District 2, and she missed her many friends back home. If - no, when - she got back, she was planning a party. She needed to socialize.

* * *

At the end of the line, Villeria Canell was reveling in the peace and quiet. She was the oldest of eleven kids, and their house in District 12 was never quiet. She never got time alone, so this was wonderful.

* * *

While other tributes were practicing - or at least he assumed they were - Justin sat in his room planning what would go wrong in his performance tonight. He wanted so badly for Isabelle to win, and could only hope that she was still doing okay. She would be devastated to see that he got last place two days in a row. If only she knew that this was all for her...

* * *

Isabelle was getting nervous. She was waiting for the days results, and she hoped desperately she did well again. She wasn't counting on it though. Isabelle had played a rhythm wrong; nothing big, but still important. Although, she supposed everyone else could have done horribly... But probably not. Well, it was too late to change anything now, and the results were up...

_1st Place: Kathleena Johnson, District 1_

_2nd Place: Violet Picelias, District 7_

_3rd Place: Julianna Swanson, District 11_

_4th Place: Isabelle Thompson, District 5_

_5th Place: Kaylisa Young, District 2 _

_6th Place: Hector Shallone, District 4 _

_7th Place: Mark Metick, District 2 _

_8th Place: Perell Calcu, District 9 _

_9th Place: Skyra Felshone, District 4 _

_10th Place: Joseph Meiber, District 5 _

_11th Place: Rosalie Thellick, District 10 _

_12th Place: Villeria Canell, District 12 _

_13th Place: Zane Carter, District 1 _

_14th Place: Thomas Rommily, District 10 _

_15th Place: James Turner, District 11 _

_16th Place: Yanille Ackley, District 8 _

_17th Place: Vernon Durkam, District 6 _

_18th Place: Marranda Thormm, District 3 _

_19th Place: Marshall Benall, District 3 _

_20th Place: Coral Reefe, District 9 _

_21st Place: Dorsyll Finn, District 8 _

_22nd Place: Skyra Felshone, District 4 _

_23rd Place: Justin Pannapali, District 7 _

_24th Place: Maelissa Futhan, District 6 _

Well, fourth place was still good. And at least Justin wasn't in last this time.

* * *

Justin was shocked at where he was in the rankings. He had played maybe one right note; how was he not in last? And Isabelle was only in fourth?

* * *

A/N: How did you like seeing other tributes' points of views? Should I continue doing that? Please review!


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Correction from last chapter! Skyra Felshone is listed in the rankings twice, she should be in 22nd place and Vernon Durkam should be in 9th place. Sorry for any confusion!

* * *

Chapter 7

*Day 3*

Perell Calcu woke up late on day three of the Music Games. He scrambled to get out of bed and look over his music, as he had lost valuable practice time already. He was surprised to see that there was no music waiting in his room. Instead there was a letter, presumably from the Capitol. His heart sank. This couldn't be good...

_To the tributes -_

_As I'm sure you have already noticed, there is no music for you to practice today. Instead, there will be a sight reading performance tonight, at the normal time. Good luck!_

_- Jassika Cordone, Head Gamemaker_

Perell was nervous. Sight reading was not his strong point, he often needed quite a bit of time to get the notes and rhythm right. This would be an interesting night...

* * *

Dorsyll Finn was dying. He should be able to perform tonight, but would surely be gone tomorrow. He knew this would happen, though. No one beside his family knew this, but he had a deadly disease that doctors had predicted would kill him before he reached his 18th birthday, which was rapidly approaching. That was why he volunteered to take the place of that little girl at the reaping, it would be better that someone would benefit from these next few weeks.

* * *

Joseph Meiber was getting distressed. He was not good at sight reading, and he would not do well tonight. His lesson teacher back he would be ashamed of the quality of Joseph's playing so far in the games. He wasn't usually this bad, but the stress was getting to him. He hoped his family was okay...

* * *

"I'm starving," Skyra Felshone muttered to herself. After coming in 21st place and 22nd place, she had no food or water and was starting to feel the impact. As the daughter of a victor, Skyra had always been well fed and was not used to hunger. If she did not improve her performance fast, she would not last much longer.

* * *

Justin Pannapali sighed to himself. He had prepared himself mentally for death, but his body was not cooperating. He was as healthy as ever, and had no way of knowing at this point whether or no Isabelle was still alive. He could only hope - both for her survival, and his death.

* * *

Danielle Thompson was surprised that her sister had been doing so well thus far in the Music Games. She had been watching every minute of the TV coverage, and Isabelle was quite often the focus of the camera. She had surprised everyone, even her older sister. Dani got up to fix herself lunch, therefore missing the announcement about tonight's sight reading - Isabelle's only weakness.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think about those POV's? Should I do less? More? Please review!


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Day 3 (Continued)*

Skyra Felshone was trying to practice her flute when she realized there was no point. She was dying of starvation, and was weakening quickly. Even if she was still alive for her performance, her lungs were much weaker and she was having trouble blowing into the instrument. As she came to this realization, she realized she couldn't see her flute anymore. Either her eyesight was going, or she was dying...

* * *

Dorsyll Finn was preparing for his performance when his throat closed. While he was gasping for air, he realized that this was it. The disease had finally beaten him and he would not make it out of the arena alive. _I hope my family's okay_, he thought vaguely as he gave in to the blackness.

* * *

Isabelle Thompson was staring intently at the screen in her room, watching for the results of day three. She was surprised to see that there had actually been a couple deaths today. The girl from 4, Skyra Felshone, and Dorsyll Finn from District 8 were both dead. That surprised Isabelle, he had seemed like someone who would last a while. He had done adequately in training, and seemed quite strong. However, this meant two less competitors…

* * *

12-year old Yanille Ackley was upset to see that Dorsyll had died. As her sister Nollie's boyfriend, Yanille knew him well. However much this saddened Yanille, however, was nothing compared to how devastated Nollie must be. Yanille knew her sister had been rooting for Dorsyll over her...

* * *

Jassika Cordon sat in her private quarters, satisfied with the day. As the head Gamemaker this year, she was determined to make these games a success. Things were moving relatively quickly; two deaths in just three days. That was good, if the games went well then she would be safe from the wrath of the Capitol. She had made enough mistakes in her life to know that they were very unforgiving. They had threatened to kill her family if she didn't take this job… all because she missed one of her victor concerts.


	11. Important Author's Note - PLEASE READ!

Hi readers,

Due to recent personal developments (aka REAL LIFE), I don't think I'm going to be able to finish this story. My heart just isn't in it anymore. I'm going to put it up for adoption, so if you want to finish it, let me know.

RhythmicRavenclaw220


End file.
